


Tether

by JJbad



Series: Threads of Fate [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Soulmates, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJbad/pseuds/JJbad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was so tired of dealing with something he had no control over. He knew he was at his wits end and maybe this is just what he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tether

**Author's Note:**

> Alright it has been a while. I would like to thank everyone who was kind enough to leave Kudos and comments on "Broken Cycle". There is a entire story on why this took so long and I'll post it on my tumblr tonight. I owe a lot of thanks to TylerSantos for literally bugging me to death and convincing me to write faster for you guys. He also did a Beta job for me so I owe him a double thanks. Anyone is welcome to poke me as well to get me to write faster.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Tether

 

Hazy.

If there was one word Stiles could use right now to describe how he was feeling it would be hazy. The simple fact that it suited him in this moment made him realize that it was among his favorite words. No one would ever think that he enjoyed the quiet as much as he did. It wasn’t often that he allowed himself to be in this state and if he had his way he wouldn’t be here at all. The thing was life forced him into this place one again.

He knew that this wouldn’t be the last time he would come here and he knew that just like now he wouldn’t be able to control when his mind would just shut down. He was grateful for it though, it always came when it needed and never when it was unwelcome. This state kept him from doing anything too drastic when he was high strung on emotions or lacked the emotions he needed to have. He couldn’t count the number of times he’d been here. If people knew how often he’d been in this condition over the course of his life they’d think even less of him then they normally did. His father knew what happened when he went here though and usually left him to his own devices.

His mind was quiet and he couldn’t feel a thing. This was an advanced case of numbness and he wondered if he was smiling. He had no thoughts in his head and, he didn’t have to worry about a single thing. This kind of feeling, or lack therefore, was quite different from what he felt earlier. Before, he felt immense pain, sadness, despair, and other things that he couldn’t quite place at the moment. This alter state was so different from that. There was no emotional feeling left in him.

Stiles took a breath and focused on it, the inflation and deflation of his lungs let him know that he was still alive, the thing was his sense were dim and he couldn’t use a single one. He couldn’t see anything but black. There was no sound that could penetrate this condition. His sense of touch was gone as well and he couldn’t be sure if he was holding anything. Was he standing up? Sitting down? Was he walking to someplace unconsciously? He couldn’t smell a thing, not that he could smell as well as one of the werewolves anyway. The lack of taste of his saliva was completely missing. Stiles had to wonder if his mouth was dry.

The young man blinked and titled his head up towards the sky. Was he outside or inside? Was there sunlight on his face and the warmth washing over his body?

If he allowed his mind to go where it wanted he could almost see the sun’s rays in the sky. Stiles could feel his arm moving up unbidden and his fingers spreading as they tried to filter out the sunlight. He couldn’t see the sun, yet he could now feel its warmth. Was he staring directly into so long he had gone blind? It wasn’t like he could remember anything anyway.

A firm body was pressed against his back and he could feel heat, unlike that of the sun, radiating from that body. A heartbeat later a head pressed against his collar bone rubbing its self into his shoulder blade. He could almost feel a soft kiss pressed against the skin. His body was shaking and he supposed he was laughing as an arm came around his waist. The head moved and he could feel the sensation as it ghosted up his neck. He felt the faint scarping of skin and a hand on his waist squeezing. Stiles’ lips were moving, but he had no idea what he was saying. Stiles felt him and the other person begin to sway in small motions that would barely be perceivable. The sensation of the hand on his waist disappeared and he could feel his hand being pulled down. Fingers interlocked with his and he was spun around and then-

He was falling. Falling into a place he didn’t know. It filled him with dread, and yet, he couldn’t panic. Something in him wouldn’t let him panic and that should have scared him. He felt like he was falling into an abyss, although it didn’t feel like one. He couldn’t feel the warmth he felt earlier and the body that was pressed against him was gone and he had to wonder where he was going to now. Before, he was bathed in the sunlight and its warmth. Now he didn’t feel warm at all, yet it wasn’t an ice cold feeling. It was comfortable or at least that is what he thought it felt like.

His descent stopped and he was on his back. The air was cool on his skin and he unlike before he could see silhouettes. There were dozens of various size and thickness and he figured out they had to be trees. Between them there was a faint white light. His body felt like lead and he couldn’t move an inch. Something hit his shoulder and he wanted to turn and see it.

Time. . . Time shouldn’t, couldn’t change like that could it? One second it was bright and sunny, or at least the warmth on his skin and the fact that he was covering his eyes had to mean something right. If this cool air was on his skin that meant the time had to change also. It only made sense didn’t it? How long had he been out here? Why couldn’t he move? Why was sensation slowly starting to come back to him?

The feeling of something on his leg had his senses on alert. Stiles didn’t even try to get up. His hands were moving on their own accord, sliding down his thighs before gripping something. He could feel silky hair with just a hint of roughness. Stiles felt himself buck up and his lips opened and he knew he said something, but again he had no idea what he was saying. His hips were moving faster, yet he didn’t feel like he was in control all. He felt like was he was on a ride, locked inside his own mind.  A hand was on his chest and he could feel that hand moving down rubbing soothing circles along his abdomen. He felt his lips move and his grip tight on the hair.

Was this a memory or was this actually happening? If this was a memory was he bleeding out somewhere in the town. Did this mean that his life was over and he was getting a last hurrah? It wouldn’t be something unheard of. He knew that he was going to die sometime, up till now he hadn’t thought of how he would go out of this world. He knew that it would be some paranormal shit though. The question is what had got him? Did he hit his head and was delirious and someone was taking advantage of the situation?

Stiles knew he was talking again this time it was broken up. He could feel himself breathe, his words coming out in short burst. He wondered what he was saying and why he was allowing his. Another hand was on his hip and he thrust up. He felt warmth along his dick and realize that he was getting a blowjob. The question was who was giving it to him. He felt it should be important, but he couldn’t tell who it was. This was something he had to remember.

He felt his hips jerking up faster and he couldn’t form any words, his fist tightening in that hair so much he believe that he was pulling it out. Thrusting up one last time Stiles felt his body lock up for a few second hips off the ground which was soft and wasn’t tearing into his back. It was smooth and his hips fell back into it, his body going lax. He could feel something against his legs, a brushing of lips and slowly that person moved up. Stiles’ hands fell to the man’s shoulder as the mysterious person slowly made his way up his body. He wanted to know who did this to him. Who was it that sucked him off? The man kept crawling up his body and slowly the man’s face came into view. It had to be someone he knew. Someone who made his heart beat faster, who made his heart skip a beat. The face was obscured by shadow and the only thing he could see was glowing red eyes. His arms came up and pulled the man towards him and-

Slowly he felt the tendrils of the memory fade away. The feeling akin to what he felt would be a sea receding. The feeling of something slipping out of his grasp and the only thing left was him staring up into the night sky. His vision began to go black and he had to wonder. Was it a beautiful night with the moon shining brightly? What time was it anyway and how long had he been in this state? Was he really dying alone and abandoned in the forest. He just hoped it was a nice day. Then again knowing his luck he wouldn’t be surprised if it started raining any moment.

A sound, it was something so faint he wondered if he even heard it at all. Stiles wondered what that sound could be, nothing in the forest sounded like that he knew about. He could feel it pulsing in time with his heartbeat and he held a grim smile on his face. He could feel his heartbeat and that was never a good thing. He knew that once upon a time he thought he was going to die and in those moments he could hear his heart beat.

The sound again this time it was a bit louder and unlike before it wasn’t in sync with his heart as he thought it was. The sound was faster rhythmic. He wanted to know what it was and why he was hearing it. Was it an angel coming to get him? If Stiles could chuckle then he would have. He never believe himself to be a religious person, if he were to classify himself it would be agonistic. He had to wonder though, was that person who disappeared an angel? If so why did they have red eyes? Did that make them a demon who was using him and put him in this state?

That sound again broke him out of his thoughts. It was slowly crescendoing. He almost could hear it clearly now and something wasn’t right with it. The sound was louder than he thought it would be. He could feel it pulse in the floor and he wondered how he could feel that. He wasn’t on his feet was he?

The sound hit its peak and he had to wince at the loudness of it. It was coming from his back and his vision started to clear up. Slowly things were coming into focus. The first thing his unclear eyes saw was a shelf made of wood stacked with glasses. He could now feel that he was sitting down his feet barely touching the floor. His hands were on cool polished wood and that sound he heard was lyrics to a song that he knew when he was younger. His vision was more obscured by smoke, which didn’t smell so he assumed a fog machine.

Stiles pressed a hand to his temple and trying to alleviate the pain. Shouldn’t someone be here with him? He knew that he was here for a reason that was important, but he couldn’t seem to place his finger on it. He rubbed his face for a second and he couldn’t quite seem to place it. Scott, Lydia, or Allison would be here chatting with him, or rather he would be speaking and they would either tolerate him or indulge him with conversation.  He remembered the red eyes from earlier and had a wry smile on his face as he thought of Der-

Stiles’ mind crashed to a halt and he looked up at the ceiling a wail of pain on his lips as everything rushed back to him. The pain of Erica being there, the blood in that room, or Isaac coming to ask for Derek’s help. The sounds of the bed creaking, everything was just so painful.

Stiles covered his ears and tried to block out the sounds of that fucking bed. He tried so to block out the sounds in his head he looked up trying to calm himself down. He remembered running out of the room as soon as Derek closed that door and then he remembered-

What did he remember? He couldn’t quite seem to collect his thoughts; they all seem to be fragmented around in his head.  He could see himself blacking out. He could see trees as he ran past them. His memories seemed to skip a beat and he saw a road. It fast forwarded a bit more and he could see lights, bright lights, halogen if he remembered correctly. He could see them speeding towards him and then the lights becoming so bright that he had to close his eyes. The feeling of being tired half away feeling weary, is the next thing his mind makes him remember. Stiles could still feel the effects of it even now. He could see the light flashing somewhere and next thing he knew he was here.

Stiles tried held back the scream he wanted to unleash. He knew that if he did shout it’d be enough to reverberate off the walls and probably have everyone looking at him. He couldn’t let that happen he didn’t want to draw attention to himself. It was bad enough that he was here, did he really need everyone’s eyes on him as well.                    

The feeling of immense hurt washed over him and he felt tears begin to run down his face. He felt himself laughing a little bit; it was a parody of a laugh. He felt it as his laughing grew quicker, panicky. His vision was blurring and he fought back the urge to yell again and throw a tantrum. His shoulders were shaking a bit as the laughing became chocked blending in with sobs. He ran a hand over his face as his breath came faster. Stiles could hear his heart beat speed up and knew that it was panic settling in the laugher, the hysteria was taking control of him and he couldn’t quite catch his breath. Thoughts whirled in his head and he couldn’t stand it he kept laugh as he let tears fall down his face onto a shirt that was not his own.

He took a deep breath, he had to calm down. If he didn’t he’d pass out and then someone would have to come and get him. He didn’t want that. He couldn’t face anyone right now and since Derek was with Isaac it would probably be Erica who came to get him and he refused to be anywhere near that bitch. Erica in his bathroom was beyond hurtful and he knew that she did that shit on purpose.  The hate between the two was mutual though. He knew that a lot of her hate was because he got Derek and she didn’t yet, in a way she had won the battle because of her heat something he couldn’t replicate. That was what that bitch had over him. He knew she abused the fact that she went into heat.

His breathing slow came under control and his heart started to slow down. He was surprised that he was able to get his heart down when he was thinking of her, Isaac or Derek. Then again Derek was his mate and if he had a panic attack in front of Derek the man would pull him into his arms and press Stile’s ear against his chest and let him listen to his heartbeat. After a few minutes it was usually enough to go ahead and release Stiles yet Derek would hold him cocooned in his arms and making him feel warm and loved.

A small sigh left his lips as he wondered why he was here. This was one of the first times he came to a bar or was it a club by himself. Usually if he came to one it was because of something needed to be chased down or information to be gathered.  This was actually not something he wanted to do by himself. He heard rumors about people who were in these places by themselves and he knew that he should ignore rumors. Even if he didn’t want to be here this was a great time to be alone with his thoughts and just try to find a happy place that wasn’t with Derek.

He knew that he should call Scott the person who he grew up with and let him know where he was. Stiles didn’t know if Scott would either be with Allison or doing something stupid and he felt their relationship was a tad strained.  He knew that he was always the first person to try and make contact with the other. Hell even if he was with him at times Scott would sometimes ignore him to the sense where he wondered if he had ADD.

He had a wry smile on his face as he thought of his childhood friend. He really did wonder about his friendship with Scott. Fuck Scott threw him under a bus, figuratively and quite literally. He still can’t believe what the fuck he was thinking. He thought they were friends, yet sometimes Scott could be so selfish and not care about anything else but his own goals. It drove Stiles slightly insane and he knew that was his own character flaw. As much as he hated it he was co-dependent and when Allison came into Scott’s life, Stiles can honestly say he felt like shit. He needed someone, and he wanted to feel needed.  That was why he tended to rush into danger or try to figure everything out before anyone else.

He can honestly say that he resented Scott. There were so many things that he can honestly say he hated about his friend, or was Scott closer to a brother then a friend. At one time he could have answered that without hesitation. In high school that closeness slowly started to ebb away during all the shit that was happening. Broken promises were probably the most common thing that started to happen over the years and he hated it. At times he wanted his best friend back, the one who was never bitten and had their whole world changed. He didn’t mind the pack; he did mind Scott not being the same person he grew up with.

Now years later he felt like that have grown even more apart. They still talked, although seldom, and he always felt like it was strained on Scotts part. He grew up and he didn’t need his best friend anymore. He had Allison and that seemed to be all he cared about. Stiles knew that if he were to go to their apartment they would let him in with no hesitation, yet he couldn’t stand to see the sight of them. They weren’t in the same situation that he was in, fuck he didn’t even think they lived in a world outside of each other.

He knew that he couldn’t fault Allison though. She was nice enough and was actually pretty badass. She was also very pretty, not his type though, Lydia will always be the prettiest girl in his opinion. Allison would comfort him when he needed it at times a bit more than Scott although he knew that Scott did care. It was just that he was out of touch with what kind of care Stiles needed.

Stiles’ gripped the glass tightly in his hand, his knuckles turning white, as he focused on the wall in front of him. Was he that different from any of the people at the bar? A lot of people had their heads held low and seemed to be staring into their own drinks. He looked down into his and noticed his own was amber colored in a tall mug.

 He took a sip of the liquor and the taste of the drink was foreign on his tongue. It wasn’t anything strong but he knew that it was pretty cheap, but it was the only thing he could afford at the moment.  Hell how did he even afford the one he was currently drinking? Did he look so out of sorts that the bartender gave him a free beer?

How many drinks had he had? Three? Four? Five? Was this his sixth? Was he even still drinking? Wait that didn’t sound right, did it? He had more than two drinks hadn’t he? He wasn’t able to tell anymore. He knew that he just wanted all his feelings to go away. That sensation that only being drunk could achieve it would help him to forget everything that transpired even for a little bit. It wasn’t the best thing in the world he could do, but in this moment it was the quickest.

First! Ha he remembered this was his first drink. He could feel how warm it was in his hands. There wasn’t a single bit of condensation left on the glass. The mug was about as warm as the room and his own hands were a bit sweaty as they held onto it.

He must look pathetic here in a club bar combo with a shirt that was several sizes too big and pants that barely hung on his waist. If he rubbed his legs he could feel the chafing of cum rubbing against his thighs. He knew that his eyes were bloodshot and his hair was in disarray. He could smell Derek’s scent lingering on the shirt and he felt more tears coming down his face. This was not supposed to be his happy ending.

A man walked up to the bar next to him and he couldn’t help but notice him. He was close enough to touch, yet he didn’t intrude on Stiles personal space. Something was wrong though when he look at the man’s face-

“You’re crying” he said, feeling how dry his throat was. He wasn’t sure why he had to make a reference to the man’s tears, but something compelled him to say it. He was no stranger to tears himself and he knew that some people would rather not be reminded of that pain. It was one of the reasons why he never detailed what went on to Scott or anyone else. He didn’t want their pity although he did want their support. Right now he could have used a bit of it that support.

The man turned to look at Stiles and had a chance to look over the man’s appearance. He was of a slender build. The man didn’t look that much taller than him, if Stiles was right the man was probably a few inches shorter. He had on a loose black shirt as well as a pair of dark blue jeans that were tight and disappeared into black boots.

“Oh?” The man responded. He reached up and wiped under an eye. Holding his hand in front of him the man proceeded to rub his fingers together contemplating. To Stiles it looked like the man had never seen a tear before. No, that wasn’t right. It looked like the man seen enough tears that he couldn’t tell when he had cried. For some reason Stiles felt his heart reach out to him. He didn’t know what the man had gone through, but if it was anything like his situation he couldn’t blame the man for not realizing he was crying.

 “So are you,” the man replied as he looked Stiles in the eye. The stranger’s eyes were misty and a second later he could see a tear streaking down his face. Stiles reach up to his own face and felt a few tear few tears falling.

“Why are you crying?”Stiles asked before he had a chance to stop himself. He always hated his habit to inquire things that probably had nothing to do with him, but for some reason he couldn’t seem to stop himself. People at a bar usually wanted solitude and if they didn’t they’d be on the dance floor. At least that was his theory. The fact that this man responded to him might mean he wanted to talk. That or he just wanted Stiles to shut up.

“Because you are.” The man shook his head “I’m an Empath.” He turned to the bar as the bartender came by for him to place an order.

An empath? Stiles couldn’t recall much on them, hell most of the stuff he read up on them seemed to be that they were all fake and usually spouted bullshit to try and make people pay them or believe them. Stiles didn’t feel like trusting him, yet the man hadn’t tried to get himself hired or even question anything outside of saying what he was. The fact that he was crying was strange and he knew that the man must be putting on a good act.

 

 “Here,” A voice to his side uttered breaking Stiles out of his trance and he had to turn and look up the dark arm to see the man he spoke to earlier holding a glass of a orange yellowish liquid. Stiles froze not knowing what to do. In his mind he could remember every single person saying never take drinks from strangers, that they could have drugged it or worse.

As if sensing his distrust the man placed the drink on the bar top in front of him. The dark skinned man proceeded to sit down next to him and looked down into his own drinks; one was the same color as the one he was handed and the other a dark brown color in a smaller shot glass. Stiles knew that it was almost certainly whiskey and he had to swallow at that thought, memories of drinking it when he was younger coming back to the forefront of his mind.

“You’re not my type,” the man said not really looking at him as he grabbed the shot glass full of whiskey and downed it.  He could see the barest hint of a grimace on the other man’s face as he swallowed and realized that even he probably wasn’t used to the taste of it.

“It’s just,” the man started as he turned towards Stiles. In the man’s eyes Stiles could see tears forming at the corners of them and thought back to what the man had told him earlier. He mentioned being a empath and he knew that they were able to sense emotions of other people and-

“You’ll need something stronger than that to deal with the pain you feel. Maybe I just want you to feel better,” his voice sounded about as sad and broken as his own did. “You looked like you could use a friend at the moment.” A half smile showing white teeth.

“Orange juice is supposed to help me?” Stiles asked as he looked down at the drink picking it up to sniff it before putting it back down. If the man thought orange juice was strong he had a bridge to sell him.

“You haven’t been drinking long have you?” The man questioned as looked back at his drink.

“No.” It was true Stiles hadn’t been drinking much. The last time he could remember going out to drink had been his birthday where they threw a big party to celebrate. The liquor had flowed that night and all the humans got drunk. It was actually pretty fun. He didn’t like the feeling of not being in control though so usually he settled for something with a low proof and curled against Derek who usually just got soda or something not liking the taste of alcohol with his enhanced sense.

“Did you just turn 21?” The man inquired.

“A few months ago actually,” Stiles replied. He wondered why he was even telling the man anything about himself. Hell if he was a killer or something along those lines these questions could probably be a danger to his life. If it was any other week he knew that he could have asked Derek to come with him. The funny thing about that thought was that if it had been any other week he could have been wrapped around Derek or vice versa. It was always better when Derek wrapped around him though. He missed that right about now.

“That’s a screwdriver. Not the strongest thing at a bar, but it’ll help you.” The man’s voice had Stiles blinking at him although the dark-skinned man was looking down at his own drink now.

“Who are you?” Stiles wanted to know who this person was. The guy said he wasn’t into him yet he goes ahead and buys him a drink. Now he’s here asking stiles all these questions and he feels a bit unnerved by all this, yet he didn’t want to move. It wasn’t that he wasn’t scared it’s just that his instincts were calm and the man eyes were focused on him.

“A stranger? A friend? Someone who just wants you to stop hurting?” The man shot off rapidly giving the vaguest answers possible and it pissed Stiles off.

“For fucks sake can you answer a question without a question?” Stiles anger started to get the better of him and he was glad that he was allowed to release it here. The other didn’t seem to mind; in fact he seemed to look very bored of the entire thing. The edges of the man’s lips curved up in a small smirk. He held out his hand ready to shake it. Not trusting it fully Stiles slowly moved his hand forward till the man clasped his and shook his hand.

“I’m Kay.” his smirk grew as he released Stiles hand. A full blown smile spread across the man’s face. “Agent K.”

Stiles look at him mouth agape as he thought of what he was said to him the named sounded vaguely familiar and he remember watching a new movie about it-

“Did you just make yourself seem like a MIB agent?!” Stiles yelled causing a few people at the bar to give him an odd look. He didn’t pay them any mind at all though preferring not to break eye contact with the person in front of him.

“Maybe.” the man’s -Kay’s- eyes took on a mischievous glint. “I wish I had a neutralizer though. Then I could just wipe your mind and make you believe anything. Sadly I don’t have my shades with me and that pen is pure imagination.”

Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few times before he smiled and started laughing a bit. It was kind of funny that the man chose a fictional character’s name. Not even a good one, a single lettered name. Who does that?

“What is your real name?” Stiles was curious about him and why he hid his real name. He knew that he wasn’t going to get a real answer, but he could at least try.

“Every person I meet I change my name for. It comes with growing up and wanting to be anyone else but myself.” he pointed to himself. “So today I am Agent K.”

“Does that mean I’m J? Why do I have to be J?” Stiles said rapidly. The man just seemed to laugh a little bit at that not at all seeming disturbed in the slightest way by Stiles rapid talking.

“I thought you would want to be the cool one.” Stiles opened his mouth and closed it. Well the man did have a point Agent J was cooler than Agent K. Well At least in a side character main character way.

“Yeah but, you’re black and wont you make a better J then me?” Stiles said before he could stop himself.

“Did you just make a racist remark?” Kay’s eyes narrowed at Stiles and he wondered what would happen if the man got pissed off at him. A second later he was smiling showing straight white teeth.  “I have thicker skin then that. Not to mention J is the cool one and is the kick ass hero who usually saves that day even though it’s debatable if he is the hero or sidekick.” Kay picked up his glass of his own drunk and looked at Stiles.

“So J, why are you here crying?” Kay prodded as he looked into the younger man’s eyes putting the glass back down.

“It’s complicated. . . . Very complicated.” Stiles looked into the glass of his own screwdriver before bringing it up and swallowing a mouthful. It had a horrible after taste and he found himself sticking out his tongue in distaste. He did feel a little happier though.

“Things are always complicated when you’re at a bar crying, Trust me I’ve been there as well. So I have some experience and I can help even a little bit.”

“What do you care?”Stiles barked out as he faced Kay.

“You made me cry. I want to help you feel a little better if I can. You probably won’t meet me again so you’re story will be safe. Hell I don’t even know you’re name J. The best person to talk to is a person you don’t know. They will tell you the truth more often than not because they know you won’t see them again.”

“My boyfriend is doing something I can’t stand. For all intent and purposes it’s the same as cheating.” Stiles spat out bitterly.

“And you stayed?” Kay asked, Stiles nodded in repose to the question.

                        “Are you strong?”The question was asked in a soft voice as if he was scared to upset Stiles.

                        “I don’t know anymore. Sometimes I feel powerless to stop it from happening. I feel like I’m the one who is only into this relationship. I should be strong and leave shouldn’t I? That’s what everyone will say.”

                        “I fucking hate people who say what strength is. If you stay, you’re strong enough to work through problems. If you’re strong, you won’t stay in the damn situation.  It’s so much fucking bullshit no one knows what goes or what it takes to keeping going. No one knows how you feel except you.” Kay’s tone was angry and vicious as he held onto the glass.  Stiles knew that if he were a werewolf it would have broken it. Then again some of them had really good control, though it was still a possibility.

“Let me tell you something. It hurts. It really fucking hurts to be in a situation where you feel there is no real answer. Where all logic is lost and no matter what you do you’ll lose. Do people pity you because of what is going on?” He realized that Kay had hit home.  

Outside of Derek, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica no one else knew what was happening. He knew that if he told one person they would tell the others and confront Derek and tell him to get out. He did want to get out, yet he was stuck in the middle he wanted to support Derek and yet he didn’t agree with him fucking the Omega or Beta or whatever. He knew that he hated them. He wished they would just disappear off the earth and he was tempted so many times to go find wolfsbane and kill them himself. The thing was Derek did need them; an Alpha was stronger with more pack. He did want Derek to be strong so he never quite got to the killing part.

Kay closed his eyes as he leaned put his elbow on the table and leaned against it propping his head up. “Do you know what the three evils of the world are?”  Kay asked without waiting for his response. Kay seemed to always want to question him. Was this a test that he didn’t know what he was doing? Was this a horrible dream that he couldn’t wake up from? Was he still back at that fucking house listening to sounds through those damn thin walls?

No, he was here he wasn’t in the house anymore. At least he wasn’t for now.

“Power, Greed, Money, Religion Lust?” Stiles wasn’t entirely sure what exactly the evils in the world were. He would have said Erica, Isaac, and Boyd, but Kay would have asked who they were. He also had heard of those three things he mentioned being corrupting forces in the world. Those things that drove men insane.

“You realize there is something that overpowers everything you just mentioned?” Kay’s eyes opened and his dark brown eyes were staring into Stiles own.

“What?” Stiles asked wanting to break eye contact. He felt like he couldn’t move at the moment and was curious if the man had any hypnotic abilities. It would be just make his day if this guy really was a serial killer.

“Love,” Kay said bitterly.

“Why?” He had to know. That was something he didn’t hear before. Everyone only talked about the positive aspects of love and never the downsides. Then again he was living in a downside right now. One of the reasons he stayed with Derek even through all the bullshit the man put him through.

“Love is the most beautifully destructive thing in the world. It warps you up and twists you; it makes you become something you aren’t. It’ll make you stronger, fearless. It’d make you more resilient. It can always make you weaker and tolerant. It can make you turn a blind eye to things that you normally wouldn’t. It changes you for the best or the worst.”

Stiles could see that happening he was different then he was when he was younger. He probably wouldn’t have taken Derek’s shit if he was still 17. He had changed though at 18 when he had first gotten together with Derek and then when he went off to college he felt like he changed again. If he were to truly look at it he changed so much from who he really was. No, some things had changed and some things had stayed the same. He was still loyal to the point of putting himself in danger even when people warned him not to. He was always the person who people came to with problem, well him or Lydia.

“I remember when I was younger I read a story and they talked about The Sacred Band of Thebes. They were an army of gay men who were one of the most powerful in Greece, if not the most powerful. They actually kicked the Spartans ass.” Kay took a sip of his drink. “One of the quotes I can remember goes something like: “And the men and boys of that army proved over and over again in undefeated battle that they would rather die than let a lover down.” Kay shook his head and Stiles could see a sole tear leak from his eye as he said that. There was also the barest hint of a crack in his voice. He wiped a hand down his face as he stared at the wall in front of him.  His eyes seemed blank as Stiles watched him and waited for the other man to continue. Kay made a motion with his hands before pressing it against the table top and running trails with his fingers along the polished wood.

“He also quoted Plato and somewhat butchered it.” some tears were falling down from Stiles eyes as well as he let what the man say earlier sink in. “The actually quote is: “"I know not any greater blessing to a young man beginning life than a virtuous lover, or to the lover than a beloved youth. For the principle which ought to be the guide of men who would nobly live--that principle, I say, neither kindred, nor honor, nor wealth, nor any other motive is able to implant so well as love. Of what am, I speaking? Of the sense of honor and dishonor, without which neither states nor do individuals ever do any good or great work.” Kay took a breath and another sip from his glass making a face. He raised the glass that was ¾ full of the screwdriver in the air as if he was giving cheers. He set the glass back down on the counter before he continued.

 

“And I say that a lover who is detected in doing any dishonorable act, or submitting, through cowardice, when any dishonor is done to him by another, will be more pained at being detected by his beloved than at being seen by his father, or by his companions, or by anyone else. The beloved, too, when he is seen in any disgraceful situation, has the same feeling about his lover. And if there were only some way of contriving that a state or an army should be made up of lovers and their loves, they would be the very best governors of their own city, abstaining from all dishonor; and emulating one another in honor; and when fighting at one another's side, although a mere handful, they would overcome the world. For what lover would not choose rather to be seen by all mankind than by his beloved, either when abandoning his post, or throwing away his arms? He would be ready to die a thousand deaths rather than endure this. Or who would desert his beloved or fail him in the hour of danger? The very coward would become an inspired hero, equal to the bravest, at such a time; love would inspire him. That courage which, as Homer says, the god breathes into the soul of heroes, love of his own nature inspires into the lover."

  
                        “Fuck that was a mouthful wasn’t it, J?” Kay shook his head as if trying to clear the thoughts that he just had. “I can’t even remember how I remember it. That damn thing is so long and ADHD is a bitch.” Stiles had to agree his had him up at all hours of the night. ADHD was a good thing to a point it came in handy once in a while. Then again it was also funny and sad when he went on the internet and had a million tabs open because he had to click multiple things that interested him.

Stiles let the quote sink in. To a sense he could see what the man had said. There were often times that Stiles would not leave Derek’s side even when he put himself in danger. At times he would gladly give his life for the other man. He had scars over his body to prove it.  No matter how many times Derek would tell him to leave from a threat he would stay, although it ended up with Derek being protective of him more often than not.  Even if he would run away he would find some other way to help even if it was to run whatever it was over with his jeep. That one time a creature didn’t see it coming and it was sort of hilarious in an “Oh shit I can’t believe that worked” moment. He would never run from Derek no matter what and to a sense he knew exactly what that quote meant. He enjoyed fighting at Derek’s side or patching him up. Derek was his and he would never dishonor his mate by leaving him to die.

Kay let out a laugh as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Stiles could feel why the man was so moved by this or was he so disgusted by this that he was actually laughing. Kay seemed to be hard to read. Stiles was crying himself, the quote made sense in a strange way once he combined it with his codependence. He always wanted people to somewhat acknowledge him so he always place himself in danger or did things that would help others.

“Does that describe you J?” Kay asked his voice slightly teasing, yet it was underline with a seriousness that he knew meant he wanted an honest answer. “Are you someone who would do anything for someone you loved?  You can’t leave them will you? Is that why you are here crying?” This time the voice wasn’t tease and held no humor it sounded-

_Bitter._

Stiles had to hold back his opinion for a little longer. As he looked into the yellow drink in front of him, it didn’t escape him how bitter the man sounded. It was like he had completely giving up on everything and Stiles felt bad for him. His feeling of morbid humor had a smile forming on his face before falling off a second later. He wondered what he would be like had he kept pursuing Lydia. He helped her and Jackson with the whole true love bullshit and although it hurt, fuck did it hurt so long ago; he went through with it and he had help getting through it. A touch here, a touch there, a tiny quirk of the lips from Derek once in a while.

It had been all he needed then and when he turned 18 it became heated kisses with Derek against the wall. A grope here and there, a whirlwind romance that was so fast it made his head dizzy. He wouldn’t have traded that for the world. That is till the first time the Erica came around. After that it went downhill during that fucking week. He remember Derek telling him to get out amongst other things and how much it had hurt, but he stayed he wanted to know what she could give that he wasn’t able to. Then Isaac and when they were gone it was always Derek trying to comfort him and him finally getting over the betrayal. Usually the week after they left Stiles would be back to his normal hyperactive self talking and chatting and so in love with Derek.

“Yes,” Stiles said confident in his words. The man’s quotes and his own experience seemed to convey exactly what was going on. This loyalty he had for people and especially for Derek. He didn’t want to abandon him.  It was just that he finally hit a breaking point. He had to get out of there even just for a while. He just didn’t know if he had it in him to go back though. He loved Derek that much he knew from the bottom of his heart, yet he couldn’t be sure the other man loved him. If Derek did he would have stopped.

Stiles chugged his drink down. Going down it was fine but that after taste had him sticking out his tongue and shaking his head in distaste.  He should have stuck to sipping it. Then again liquid courage was a great thing to eliminate pain. He didn’t want to turn into a drunk though so he refrained usually drinking. Today though was special and the screwdriver was kind of what he needed.

Kay took a deep breath as he cast his eyes up and smiled as if he saw something. Stiles looked up and tried to see what he saw and only saw the dark blue and neon paint decorating the ceiling. Turning towards the man Stiles opened his mouth-

“Have you ever seen them?” Kay said voice soft and gentle compared to earlier when he showed a little bit of his anger. Stiles closed his mouth and looked at the other man wondering what he was talking about. He saw a lot of things in his life and he hoped that he could see a lot more. As long as it didn’t involve watching Derek fuck-

“Have I seen what?” Stiles asked allowed his previous thoughts disappearing. He didn’t want to deal with them at the moment and he was curious about what the other man was asking him if he’s seen. He hoped that Kay wasn’t asking him about werewolves or anything of the like.

“Those things that tell us what we hold dear, how people feel about us. What connects us and binds those we surround ourselves with or meet in life. We're all connected by threads. Everyone person you meet you make a new thread. The colors vary and the thickness changes, but no matter what you do those threads exists. Those are the threads of fate.” Kay looked almost passionate as he spoke. This was completely different from when he was talking about love earlier. There it had been a tinge of mania, distaste, and sadness in his words. Now though, he sounded wistful as if the threads he was taking about were something special. A ghost of a smile was on Kay’s lips as he looked into the glass.

“Don’t you mean threads of life?” Stiles couldn’t help but ask. He tilted his head back as he recalled the memory from his research on Greek mythology. “The Moiari. The three that control life and death, also known as the Fates.” Stiles place his hand on the counter as he turned and he looked at Kay. “Clotho spun the thread giving us life. Lachesis measured the thread and how long our life would last. Atropos assigned each person’s death cutting the thread and ending their life. The tapestry of life right?” Stiles felt a little cocky as he corrected Kay. It was almost fun to talk to the empath and he felt himself slowly forgetting the pain.

 Kay gave Stiles a small smile. “I’m surprised, not many people know of the fates or how they really worked.” Kay let out a small chuckle light airy and actually nice sounding. It was a far cry from the man who was crying earlier and who gave him the drink. “Nice attempt though. I give you partial credit, but no. Those threads that are so interwoven into our soul we’d never see them. They are still not what I am talking about though.” Kay shot Stiles a cocky grin.

“Then what are you talking about?” Stiles questioned as he turned around on the stool looking down to his own drink and running a finger over the rim. He thought he knew what the man was talking about and for a few seconds he felt that elated joy he usually felt when he solved something.

Stiles looked to his side and saw Kay bending over the counter talking to a bartender.  When he pulled back and sat down in his stool Kay had a pen and a card in his hand. He turned the card over and began writing on the back of it. He finished his writing with a slight flourish as if he was trying to impress Stiles. Then again Kay had said that he wasn’t his type, and he guessed that it was just for theatrics if the smile on the other face when he passed Stiles the red card. On the back was a Latin. He’s seen it countless times over the years, yet for the life of him he really never really learned it. It was ironic that a Kay was giving it to him for a – What was it anyway, a spell?

_Ostende_ _mihi ad eos fila colligationis populus simul. Ostendite mihi fila fatis._

Stiles stumbled over the words barely able to even pronounce them. It was kind of embarrassing for him to be tripping over the words. Even if he didn’t know the language he should have been at least familiar enough with it to pronounce the first word. Stiles knew that Latin shared similarities with English and other languages. All of which he didn’t really know that well, outside of English.

Kay laughed softly at him after the seventh attempt at him reading the words.  The man’s laugher caused a small smile to appear on his face as well and Stiles had to wonder how horrible he butchered the language. If it was as bad as he thought it was then the other man had every right to laugh at him, in fact he was laughing at himself.

Kay held out his hand with a smile and Stiles gave the card back. The black man wrote on the card the smile still in place. This time there was no flourish in his writing and Stiles was kind of sad. When he wrote earlier it was kind of entertaining to watch.

When Kay was done he handed the card back to Stiles. Stiles looked at the new scrawl written underneath the Latin and had to wonder what this would even do.

_Show me to those threads that bind people together. Show me the threads of fate._

Shouldn’t spells be more than just words on a page? Hell this looked like something that he’d find in a book or a damn fortune cookie. He knew that sometimes spells were simple and if this was supposed to show him something it would make sense for it to be simple right?

“Show me those thread that bind people together. Show me the threads of fate,” Stiles recited feeling a bit foolish. Turning his eyes up towards Kay he shook his head “What kind of spell was that?”

Kay turned around in his stool and looked out at the people dancing on the floor. “One that works,” he said pointing out on the dance floor.

Turning so that he was facing the same direction as the other man he looked onto the dancers not noticing anything in particular about what he was seeing. In fact it looked like any other time he had been out. The only difference was the company he was with, that and the fact that he wasn’t out there in the midst of the people-

Stiles eyes widened as he saw something start to form. Slowly thin threads started appearing and became thicker the longer he watched. He saw different colors every time the strobe light flickered. Some were black, red, blue the list of colors were endless. He knew that he probably was like a gaping fish staring at them, but it was unlike anything he had ever seen before. None of the strings touched, in fact they seemed to phase through each other, yet when he looked closely he can almost say that it looked akin to a tapestry.

“Can anybody else see them?” Stiles asked in awe as he saw the many colors and patterns extending from people.

“Not unless they have some inherit magic and cast the spell.” Kay looked up at the ceiling, thoughtful for a second. “Well you can cast the spell on others if you change the “me” to the gender of the person while holding their hand or something. I don’t understand why you’d want to show anyone though they never understand.”

“If no one understands why are you showing me then?” Stiles questioned as he kept looking at the threads that were dancing in time with the people or moving across to either leave or go to the bar.

“I thought you might be interested. You have some magic in you. You needed cheering up. I can say almost anything and it might be true to some extent. Honestly though I wanted you to see them. ” Kay shrugged his shoulders his eyes assessing everything going on in front of him.

“Are these threads predestined or. . .” Stiles began not sure how to continue the question. He didn’t know why, but these threads made him uneasy. The fact that all these people were connected to someone out there was amazing at the same time kind of intimidating.

“They are created, usually by interaction. Sometimes by just passing each other can have one form. Soul mates just need to pass each other and they’ll feel the slightest tug.” Kay kept his face forward as he answered Stiles curiosity.

Stiles wondered about that. Is that why sometimes he was never able to leave when Derek did what he had to do?

“How,” Stiles swallowed, “how do you know if they are soul mates?” He was almost afraid to ask fearing what the answer will be. He had no doubt that he was bound to Derek by these threads. The feeling made him both happy and sad at the same time. If they were soul mates why did Derek insist on being with an “Omega” at times over being with him? That shouldn’t happen at all they should be willing to do anything for you. Then again Derek would do anything for him except stop.

Kay reached out towards Stiles and placing a hand over his heart then slowly moved the hand down. Stiles looked to where the hand was traveling and notice that he had a thread piercing his own heart. The color was a bright gold that had his mouth opening in shock. Interwoven were pieces of reddish, pink, blue and a blood red color. He looked at where the thread was going and noticed that it left the bar and headed through the walls. Stiles was willing to bet that it extended all the way to the Hale House and it made him feel happy and hopeless at the same time. He smiled a little bit and the desire to feel it and touch it had fled him completely. The only thing he felt now was hopeless.

“What do the colors represent?” inquired as he resisted the urge to touch his own thread. He didn’t want to know what would happen if he touch it at the moment.

“I could tell you J,” Kay stated as he stood up. “Then again it’d more fun to show you and for you to guess wont it?”

Stiles watched as Kay walked onto the dance floor and picked out a built man slowly grinding into him. After a few seconds Kay turned around allowing the man’s dick to grind into his ass. Reaching back Kay grabbed the taller man and pulled him over his shoulder kissing him and he could see the man’s hand going down Kay’s chest.  He could see Kay’s shoulder shake as if he was chuckling before he pulled a girl to him and started grinding into her like the man behind him was.

The woman looked over her shoulder as Kay went ahead and kissed the man behind him again. Stiles could see the woman get mad and pull out of Kay’s arms and stomp away. While she was walking away a green thread with streaks of blood red was extending from her.

The only thing Stiles could tell was that the woman had been angry and yet she had a green string. He laughed as he figured it out easily. Jealously, green was jealously.

Kay pulled away from the man and patted him on the arm and walked away. A red string was extending from the man’s body connecting him to Kay and he could see the man rubbing his crotch. Stiles cocked his head to the side and knew that it red was lust.

Walking up to a random woman Kay went ahead spun a girl around and kissed her full on the mouth. The woman was shocked for a second or two before she pulled away and wiped her mouth. Using the same hand she smacked him hard. The way Kay moved had him believe that the man actually was faking the pain. The woman walked away and a dark red string almost black extended from her to Kay.

Stiles had to think for a second. Red was a color of so many emotions, yet the black had to mean something right? He leaned back as he remembers that black meant death. So dark red black had to mean she wanted him dead.

He watched as the man walked to a corner and spoke to a person who looked scared and like they were going to cry. Kay patted guy on the back and walked away. A blue string: sadness.

A group of people who were laughing Kay walked to them and told a joke and several yellow strings connected to him.  Yellow: happiness.

Walking back to the table Kay sat down in his stool and raised an eyebrow at Stiles. Holding his gaze for a moment Stiles began laughing. A smile graced Kay’s face at Stiles laughter.

“You love to fuck with people don’t you?”

“Me? I have no idea what on earth you are talking about.” Kay feigned innocence and it was nice here. He didn’t know how he ended up here or why, but Kay made it worth it just for the laughter.

Stiles looked down at his own string the Gold glimmering brightly.  The blue was the second most prominent color followed by red and some dark red and green. He wanted to ask K what interwoven strings meant, but it was pretty simple. It was everything he felt for the person who was on the other side

“Let me help you a bit.”Kay touched Stiles arm bare arm and he let out a breath. Stiles felt a warm sensation spreading up his arms and covering his entire body. It felt like sinking into a nice warm bath. He felt light, nothing seemed to matter. The feelings of happiness overtook everything and he didn’t feel the least bit hurt anymore. He could think of Derek without the urge to cry and this feeling was rather nice. Kay let go of his hand taking a step back.

 “I wish I could help you more. I can only alleviate the emotional pain for a little bit.” Kay brushed a hand across his face as tears started to fall and Stiles felt horrible. He should have stopped the other man from taking away his pain. Even if it was just emotional, it still hurt to see this man taking it. If Stiles look hard enough he could see the man shaking slightly and his balance was wobbling although he was trying to hide it. When you hung around werewolves you learned to pick up on the little quirks of body language.

Kay bent his head down for a second taking a deep breath “I have a friend that can help you.” Kay gave a slight smile as he looked at Stiles again head cocking to the side and he seemed almost normal if it wasn’t for the tears that were pouring from his eyes.

“Why doesn’t that sound good, “Stiles muttered.

Kay threw his head back and laughed. “I know you just met me, but trust me he’ll help you. You look like you could use the help.” Kay didn’t hide the fact that he was looking at the thread protruding from Stiles chest.

“How do I get in contact with him then?” Stiles inquired, still cautious about trusting Kay, although it seemed the man was friendly and easy to talk with. Stiles was curious though, if being an empath meant the man could manipulate his emotions. He already showed that he could take them away. This feeling of happiness he hadn’t felt during this week was a welcome thing. Hell he could think about Erica and Isaac and Derek right now and not be in soul crushing pain. He was grateful for it even if he was being manipulated.

“He’ll get in contact with you when it’s time.” Kay’s voice sounded cryptic as he said that and the corners of his mouth were slightly upturned as Stiles felt a little creped out by it. This was a Kay he hadn’t seen and it was a little unsettling to know that the man could do things to him. He took a quick breath and didn’t feel dizzy and if he has slipped something in his drink it should have had an effect on him by now. That had to mean Kay only had good intentions for him right?

“That doesn’t sound fucking creepy at all,” Stiles uttered sarcastically to the man.

 Shaking his head Kay turned and began walking out waving a hand as he disappeared into the crowd.

“Oh I almost forgot you’ll need this.” Kay flipped a coin at Stiles who caught it caught it midair “You’ll figure it out what it means.”

Stiles watched as Kay engulfed in the crowd and he turned back to the bar. He wondered how he was going to pay for his beer and a scarier thought made its self known. How was he going to get home? He doubted he had his jeep here with him and he didn’t even know where he was.

The young man fingered the thread protruding from his heart and felt a wash of lust as well as the slightest hint of sadness, there was a touch of numbing pain and the feeling of repressed rage and crying. He let the thread go and he felt those emotions fade away into nothing. So that is what his emotions felt like when he didn’t feel anything. He guessed that the feeling of lust was emitting from Derek as he fucked Isaac. A parody of a smile appeared on his face. It was nice this whole trip to the bar had him smiling more times today then he had since Erica and Isaac had come.

He looked at the almost empty mug of beer and the empty glass by its side. Stiles saw two cards resting near the mug as well as a cell phone. One card was the one Kay had written on before.

Picking up the red card Stiles smiled as he ran his fingers over the words that showed him the threads. He wondered if he actually said the spell in Latin would it be more powerful or produce the same result.

Stiles shook his head as he picked the second card up. Underneath it was a 100 dollar bill. It was freshly pressed and he wondered if it was counterfeit. He held it up to the dim light in the bar and saw the familiar stripe of the right hand side of the bill. Letting relief flow through him he put the bill down and pick up the other card. This one was white and he saw a picture of a taxi with a number on it. There was a little shaded arrow pointing to the edges and he flipped it around, to take a look at the back.

_Remember Stiles, Love **is** Everything._

_-K_

Stiles read it again frozen as he wondered when Kay had the time to actually write that. Hell, now that he thought about it when did he have the time to place down the hundred as well as the cell phone and two cards. Did he have super werewolf speed? Or was it some type of magic spelled he casted? Kay couldn’t cast magic spells could he? If he couldn’t how could he see the threads? He never uttered the spell that Stiles had.

                        Fingering the golden thread he watched as it slowly became transparent. The multiple colors slowly fading away until it was nothing in his hand. The slight weight of the thread was missed as he grasped onto nothing.

Stiles tried to remember one time he had ever mentioned his name. All he had ever been called by the other was J for the joke and even then he didn’t remember ever giving his name to K at all.  He looked up to the people who K had spoken to and saw those thread he spoke about and formed breaking and slowly fading away into nothing. Stiles had to wonder if he spoke to any of those people would they remember K at all. Something told him that they wouldn’t. The question though was why.

He looked back on their encounter slowly holding the coin out turning it to the left. It showed heads on both sides. Stiles hadn’t remembered the last time he saw a trick coin at all. Eyes widening he thought back to his interaction with K. He could recall seeing the thread of fate and his temporary friend making them yet, Stiles couldn’t help notice that a thread never connected them.

 

End of Tether

**Author's Note:**

> Alright that's done. I will say this there are some thinly veiled lines about what goes on in the next chapter if you squint. It is what you think it is without being what it is. Confusing, but you'll find out in story 3 what I meant. Keep the comments and Kudos coming if you enjoyed the story at all or the themes/ideas feel free to post them. Feel free to speculate about what do you think is going to happen.
> 
> Series will now be 20 stories and I will be posting the new list soon.  
> Ugh fragile writer ego **goes back under rock until Tyler forces him to write again.**
> 
> Oh also note. This will be a Sterek no matter what happens endgame is Sterek I promise you. So I will keep the tag for it no matter what and you'll understand what I mean when you get deeper in the series. Feel free to contact me anyway you feel like. I'm also looking for 1 more beta in addition to Tyler so feel free to contact me or ask a question on tumblr if you would like to help.
> 
> Teaser for Story 3 is up under TOF tag.  
> Feel free to go ahead and blog tumblr and get other people interested in the series!  
> **mutters about needing more friends**


End file.
